Tentante Consultation
by Callidora Segel
Summary: Et si en une consultation, tout pouvait basculer ?
1. Etrange Consultation

_**Pas à moi, Pour le fun, Pas de sous. **_

_L'ensemble des personnages appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne suis qu'une pauvre mortelle _

_s'amusant à mes heures perdues à donner vie à des tourments auxquels la fabuleuse écrivaine_

_n'a pas osé livrer ses personnages. Bref, ne me mettez pas en prison. # Peace mes frères._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong> ~ _Étrange Consultation_

Semblable à tous les autres jours, ce mardi après-midi était humide : en effet, une tempête approchait et le ciel s'était si assombri que les nuages menaçants faisaient paraître la journée beaucoup plus tardive qu'elle ne l'était. Il était seize heures lorsqu'une petite camionette marron d'un âge révolu s'arrêta sur un parking. Une silhouette svelte et maladroite, à en juger par la démarche, en descendit. Elle se trouvait encapuchonnée dans une parka jaune canari, releva un visage en forme de coeur vers l'éther et d'un pas hésitant, passa les portes coulissantes pour enfin franchir un hall d'entrée. C'était celui de la clinique de Forks, ville de l'état de Washington connue pour ses intempéries perpétuelles. La bourgade en était si dépeuplée que construire un hôpital ici même paraissait incensé .. Petite nouvelle dans ce bled paumé, Isabella Swan tentait de prendre ses marques pendant que chacun essayait d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, l'inconnue aux yeux noisettes.

Après d'interminables semaines à repousser encore et toujours ce rendez-vous, elle avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait consigné pendant une des gardes de son père, le célèbre shérif du village. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le faire à Arizona mais avec le déménagement ça lui était sorti de la tête. Elle soupira longuement en y songeant, décidément elle en restait nostalgique de cet état comportant de grandes villes ensoleillées douze mois durant et où l'anonymat était de mise.. Tout le contraire de Forks. Après une bonne inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage et deux trois regards furtifs vers les couloirs plutôt restreints mais désertés, elle atteignit l'accueil. La secrétaire qui abordait un large décolleté presque indécent était entrain de glousser avec une infirmière à en juger sa tenue, peu amène à s'occuper du cas de la jeune femme qui trouva décidément de nouveaux prétextes à faire demi-tour. Néanmoins, l'agacement pris le contrôle d'elle et toussota. C'est ainsi qu'elle réussit à attirer l'attention de sa piètre hôtesse qui daigna finalement après quelques minutes à lui accorder un regard.

« Excusez moi..C'est.. J'ai rendez vous à 16h10 pour une consultation, je suis en avance. » _Commença Isabella en tâchant d'essayer d'être claire._

« Asseyez-vous dans la salle d'attente, on vous appellera .. de toute façon y'a personne.. » _Rétorqua l'une des deux secrétaires, mâchant d'un air las et exaspéré son chewing gum avant de repartir en commérages._

Bella se décida à prendre son mal en patience et pris place sur l'une de ses chaises en plastique qui tronaît dans la fameuse salle désespérément vide à l'instar d'une mamie qui tricotait silencieusement près d'une plante verte. Elle détaillait de ses yeux les murs tout aussi blancs que le reste du bâtiment mais qui comportaient quelques aquarelles défraîchies. Ses mains moites trahissaient -autant que son pied qui semblait se buter contre le sol- son état d'anxiété. Elle gardait un oeil sur une vieille pendule accrochée au fond de la salle exigue qui semblait rythmer son attente à coups de tic tac . Cela ne parvenait pourtant pas à masquer les chuchotements agaçants des deux vipères de service. Décidement, les nouvelles allaient bon train . Soudain, une voix rauque mais envoûtante vint la sortir de sa petite torpeur. Détournant les yeux, elle découvrit devant elle un .. adonis.

Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

D'une blondeur sans égale, les traits similaires à un acteur hollywoodien et deux émeraudes à la place des yeux, il était d'une beauté à se damner un saint. Le tout était relevé dans une blouse immaculée qui épousait parfaitement sa carrure élégante mais foutrement sexy, ce qui ne tarda pas à faire légèrement vaciller les jambes de la belle. Le regard de cette dernière se posa immédiatement sur ses lèvres charnues qui semblaient bouger à son encontre. Elle se pinça rapidement et retourna sur Terre, lui adressant un petit bonjour qui ressemblait plus à un balbutiement qu'autre chose et serra fébrilement la douce main qu'il lui tendait, provoquant en elle de petites décharges électriques. D'un geste, il l'invita dans son bureau aux allures épurées, lui accordant une petite seconde de répit pendant laquelle elle tenta de reprendre son souffle qui demeurant définitivement coupé.

La lourde porte vernie s'abattit en douceur et déjà, l'ange blond repris sa place derrière son bureau méticuleusement rangé et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Isabella détourna son regard de la bouche tentatrice du médecin et en profita pour déceler un quelconque cadre photo dévoilant une vie de famille sur le meuble d'acajou mais apparemment à en juger par l'absence d'alliance proéminente sur ses mains de chirurgien, il était célibataire. Une once de soulagement la parcoura ce qui l'intrigua sur le moment. Désormais, elle ne savait même plus quoi penser. Se mordant la lèvre les yeux baissés, elle pianota nerveusement sur ses genoux à l'aide de ses doigts, sentant une étrange flamme prendre naissance dans son bas ventre.. Néanmoins, elle restait toujours aussi tendue.

« Enchanté Isabella, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.. . »_ Il jetta un oeil à son dossier puis relèva la tête, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire charmeur qui se voulait plutôt rassurant si on était hermétique à ses avances._

« C'est ..Be...Bella .»_tenta-t'elle en se cramponnant à son fauteuil._

« Et bien ma chère Bella, détendez vous.. Je sais très bien m'y prendre.. » _continua t'il, alors que le coeur de la brune avait un raté._

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? -se sent comme à Pékin Express quand tu sais pas cest qui qu'est arrivé le dernier xD-<strong>

**Bon ne vous crevez pas les yeux, ayez pitié.. Première fic, foirage complet ou..**

** *petite lueur d'espoir au bout du tunnel* x) ****Personnellement je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite,**

** mais tant pis il faut bien se jetter à l'eau. ****Bon, je stresse d'impatience de connaître vos avis, A bientôt..**


	2. Examen Excitant

**Et me voilà repartie pour un second chapitre.. Alors, pour répondre aux review (au passage, merci infiniment à celles qui en ont posté, c'est plus motivant qu'on ne l'imagine !) **

**_Pauline_ :**_ Oui, c'est bien un All Human __ même si mes descriptions peuvent parfois porter à confusion._

_et un merci tout particulier à la** Princesse Consuela Banana Hammock** qui a su abriter mes doutes. :)_

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir.. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapitre 1<strong> ~ Examen Excitant__

_(Flash Back.)__« Et bien ma chère Bella, détendez vous.. Je sais très bien m'y prendre.. » continua t'il, alors que le coeur de la brune avait un raté._

Cette dernière hocha brièvement la tête d'un air las, se demandant s'il voyait l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle demeurait plongée par sa faute. L'espace d'un instant elle imagina ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre frémissants, ne formant plus qu'un dans ce bureau.. Bella jugea bon de ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de donner à son coeur un pouls à peut être normal et d'effacer de son esprit des pensées si saugrenues. Il était à présent son médecin, connaissait sûrement son père.. et tous les gens de ce patois. Néanmoins, tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant lorsqu'il plongea son regard envoûtant dans le sien. Il se releva de son bureau avec élégance, lui désignant la table d'oscultation sans la quitter des yeux. Cette jeune femme l'attirait terriblement malgré le fait que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau.. Depuis qu'il la connaissait tout compte fait. Elle et son dossier médical. Avec lenteur, elle se dirigea vers celle ci, se sentant visiblement troublée sous son regard. S'asseyant avec précaution, elle déboutonna son chemisier les mains tremblantes alors qu'il semparait de son sthétoscope.

Lorsque l'instrument froid vint à rencontrer sa douce peau laiteuse, un frisson la parcouru de la tête au pied. Le médecin s'empressa de le réchauffer, visiblement désolé. Il reprit ensuite un sineux trajet sur sa poitrine qu'il désirait avidement.. Comment ne pas résister à deux joyaux pareils ? La fine lingerie de la jeune femme ne cachait rien de ses si beaux atours les mettant, au contraire, en valeur. Presque timidement mais avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il posa une seconde main au creux de sa gorge mimant une concentration afin d'écouter son coeur. Il tambourinait si fortement dans sa poitrine que ça n'en était qu'insoutenable. Une mélodie qui en disait long, pensa-til. Heureusement que sa blouse cachait la tente qu'était devenu son pantalon. "Arrête de penser avec ton engin..tout doux.. Une patiente, rien qu'une patiente.."

Le fameux docteur n'avait plus touché une femme depuis si longtemps.. les quelques rares patients dont il avait eu la chance de recevoir aujourd'hui étaient comme pour la plupart du temps des retraités. Venez donc à Forks, profiter d'une clinique dont vous serez l'heureux directeur une fois vos études terminées.. Tu m'étonnes que l'offre était alléchante, mais bien mensongère. Ses mains n'avaient plus touché un bistouri depuis fort longtemps, n'accroissant que l'amertume qui grandissait en lui pour cette ville. Les gens avaient beau être accueillants et chaleureux rien n'y faisait : c'était une ville monotone et ennuyeuse sur le plan médical. Prescrire des anti-douleurs contre l'arthrite constituait la plupart de ses journées et il regrettait souvent son emménagement bien des années plus tôt.. D'autant qu'il approchait à grands pas la trentaine et que c'était sûrement pas ici qu'il trouverait la femme de sa vie, celle qui lui donnerait les enfants dont il avait toujours eu envie.. Il soupira, songeant à la lettre de démission qui restait inlassablement dans un de ses tiroirs et qui allait tôt ou tard devoir servir. Ce qui le réveilla de son profond désespoir fut la découverte de son planning de rendez vous, apprenant qu'une certaine Isabella comptait venir à lui.. Isabella Swan.. SWAN ? Le seul Swan de la contrée était Charlie.. C'était donc sûrement elle la cause des fameux commérages au café ces jours-ci.. La fille du shérif ! avait il conclu. Et à présent, c'était elle qui le rendait si dur. Mhm.. Elle gémissait rien qu'en sentant ses doigts effleurer son dos ce qui enhardi le grand blond que plus largement. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de son visage, restant qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, doutant au plus profond de lui. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs de désir.

_«Ouvrez les yeux.._. » claironna-t'il d'une voix douce, __inspectant ses iris chocolat qui semblaient un tantinet devenus un peu plus foncés sous sa petite lampe. Bella était devenue prisonnière de l'océan verts-de-gris du regard de son praticien qui lorsque les pupilles de la belle réagirent, s'attaqua à sa bouche, entourant de ses jambes les fines hanches de sa patiente assise en biais sur la table. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'inviter à basculer sa tête en arrière et se mordit la langue violemment pour ne pas se jetter sur elle et la goûter. Il sentait son souffle se mélanger au sien, sa douce haleine mentholée inondant ses pensées. Elle dégageait un parfum fruité dont il ne pouvait résister. Se détournant, il alla à son bureau griffonner quelques notes et au passage essayer de se ressaisir. "Comment peut elle me faire autant d'effet ? Résiste.. c'est une malade..Elle est jeune et ne désire sûrement pas un toubib d'une clinque paumée.. "songea-t'il.

Après un petit laps de temps, il se retourna vers elle d'un air un peu plus détaché et l'esprit reconcentré vers la médecine. Ou pas. D'un geste machinal, il lui tendit une robe médicale de couleur bleue, désignant un paravent d'un mouvement de la tête.

_« _Enfilez ça, c'est pour passer les radios.._____» expliqua-t'il. Il avait méméorisé l'ensemble des tests qu'il devait lui faire passer. Cette femme, malgré ses 22 années semblaient avoir beaucoup subi au vu de ses nombreuses opérations chirurgicales à coeur ouvert, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné. _____

Sautant sur ses pieds, Bella l'attrapa et se deshabilla derrière l'isoloir, ne gardant que son dernier sous vêtement, rôdée sur ce sujet. Ses doigts tremblaient ce qui l'empêchait d'attacher les ficelles derrière son dos. Carlisle, l'apercevant se débattre décida finalement d'aller l'aider même s'il savait que cette proximité était dangeureuse. Il humait l'odeur de sa chevelure, divinement odoriférante. Elle fermait ses paupières lorsque ses phalanges rencontraient sa peau. Lui, tentait de garder les yeux rivés sur les deux morceau de ficelle qu'il devait nouer, essayant de faire abstraction de cette chute de reins vertigineuse.. Sans trop s'en apercevoir, son doigt glissa avec lenteur le long de la colonne vertébrale ce qui embrasa la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Se retournant, elle le regardait de ses yeux marrons perçants ne restant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. N'y tenant plus, il détacha le noeud qui retenait le peu de vêtement qui masquait ses formes aguicheuses. Leurs souffles se coupèrent, lui devant le fabuleux spectacle qu'elle lui offait : deux seins ivoires biens ronds et fermes qui pointaient dans sa direction ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser son envie. Et elle, sachant qu'elle n'était plus seule dans cet enfièvrement reprenait un peu plus d'assurance et bombait légèrement la poitrine en posant ses mains sur son torse, demeurant tout de même fébrile.

_«..Carlisle..____» _____geignît la femme, ne sentant plus que sa robe désormais trempée. Malgré la tentation, elle hésitait encore et ses doigts s'enroulèrent avec crainte autour de la cravate bleu marine du docteur.

___«_Chuuuuuuuuuut.. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende, __murmura t'il en attrapant un sein entre ses doigts, pinçant son téton ce qui fit couiner Bella. Il sourit doucement fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit puis repris.__

___«_Je te veux depuis que tu es entrée mais.. Cela devra rester entre toi et moi.. Ce sera notre petit secret._____» _______Il porta son index aux lèvres juteuses de sa partenaire, scellant leur pacte érotique.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je sais c'est encore un peu court pour l'instant..<strong>

** Mais je comptais vraiment vous laisser sur ces dernières phrases. *sadique***

** Je pense que la longueur viendra avec le temps, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. **

**Une petite review ? En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas mauvaise :/ **

**(ce serait bête de se planter le jour de son anniversaire. Je me fais déjà vieille..)**


	3. Ébats Endiablés

ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHA ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Avouez que vous avez flippé.. Non, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cet immense retard, avec les cours et l'orientation je n'avais plus le temps ni l'envie et l'inspiration. Je suis de ces gens qui rentrent crevés des cours avec une flemme incroyable. Enfin sinon, je poste le chapitre tant réclamé, encore un merci à celles qui se sont donné la peine de me laisser une review, un immense pour vos compliments et toujours ce clin d'oeil à la fameuse Princesse qui me supporte.. et à un lecteur particulier qui aura peut être l'audace de revenir. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois : Ébats Endiablés.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Flash-Back :<span> __«Je te veux depuis que tu es entrée mais.. Cela devra rester entre toi et moi.. Ce sera notre petit secret.» Il porta son index aux lèvres juteuses de sa partenaire, scellant leur pacte érotique._

* * *

><p>Rapidement ce doigt fut remplacé par des lèvres avides de goûter ce fruit rouge, si tentant et pulpeux qu'était la bouche de Bella. Leur baiser était fiévreux,passionné et le médecin ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser sa langue sur celle de sa patiente. Son couinement l'avait fait doucement rire au fond de lui, gonflant par la même occasion son égo mais là n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Son boxer commençait à devenir réellement trop étroit et ce n'était certainement pas la vue que lui offrait sa patiente qui allait calmer ses ardeurs.. Patiente..<p>

Pouvait-il à ce stade parler dans un jargon médical et tout à fait professionnel ?

Sans y réfléchir plus longuement, il posa ses mains sur ses deux seins avec lenteur pour la faire languir mais y déposa rapidement ses lèvres pour leur offrir toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient. Il prit entre ses lèvres le mamelon qu'elle lui offrait alors qu'elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure, quémandant toujours plus. Sa culotte était détrempée, foutue. Elle sentait une intense chaleur inonder son bas ventre et serra ses cuisses pour en attiser la démangeaison.

_«_Tsk tsk.. Décroise moi ces jambes... _»_ et il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour enfin faire frictionner ses doigts sur le tissu qui cachait son intimité, arrachant un cri à sa partenaire alors qu'il s'acharnait sur ses tétons.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, ainsi torturée de toutes parts. L'haleine mentholée de Carlisle était restée dans sa bouche et malgré que lentement elle se sentit perdre tout contrôle -l'avait elle eût ne serait-ce qu'une fois en entrant dans ce cabinet ? - Il descendait avec lenteur sur son nombril, y déposant une myriade de baisers qui l'enflammèrent plus qu'elle n'était déjà. Au fond d'elle, Bella commençait à réellement imploser. Son souffle se coupait au fil de la descente de son praticien et lorsqu'il vint ôter son sous-vêtement après y avoir déposé un baiser, ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober mais Carlisle la saisit par les cuisses et l'asseya sur la table d'oscultation, une vue des plus suggestives sur l'intimité de sa partenaire. Il grogna, la douleur de son érection trop vive mais glissa sa langue le long de la fente humide, goûtant pour la première fois à la sève de celle qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

La saveur particulièrement sucrée l'attira à y retourner une seconde fois avec d'autant plus de ferveur, faisant intensément gémir la jeune femme qui s'arquait de tout son corps frêle. Cette vue ne le rendit que plus dur, si c'était encore possible, et il plongea un doigt en elle avec lenteur. La voyant se cambrer et se mordre les lèvres, il n'hésita pas à poursuivre le supplice en enfonçant un deuxième ce qui acheva les tentaives de résistances de Bella et il comprit à son gémissement qu'elle avait connu l'orgasme.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le Dr Cullen nu devant elle, ou presque. Il avait abaissé son caleçon et ce qu'elle vit lui fit ravaler sa salive. Son membre en érection était véritablement imposant et même si elle en avait vu d'autres, au fond d'elle il y'avait une petite voix qui s'inquiétait un peu.

_**(NDLA : Vous êtes sûrs que ça rentre là, non mais c'est que ..)**_

Voyant l'appréhension se dessiner sur le visage de sa douce amie, Carlisle reprit la parole malgré son envie.

_« _J'essaierais d'être doux.. _____» _____il se voulait rassurant dans le ton mais en même temps, son désir était trop grand et savait que rapidement ses bas instincts allaient prendre le dessus. Avec précaution il enfila un préservatif et vint se positionner au dessus d'elle, s'invitant juste à son entrée n'attendant que l'approbation. Cette dernière acquiesça du mieux qu'elle pouvait et avec une lenteur qu'il estima infinie, mais bien trop rapide pour elle, il s'enfonça en gémissant pendant qu'elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il sortit un bref instant la laissant en manque, puis s'abattit en elle avec violence, d'un grand coup puissant. Bella réprima un cri sous cet assaut ce qui ne donna que plus de vigeur à son amant qui en s'agrippant à ses cuisses la comblait de mouvements toujours aussi intenses.

Elle suffoqua, gémissant comme jamais sur cette "chaise" à laquelle elle s'accrochait aux barres de métal où la jointure de ses mains apparaissaient. La tête légèrement penchée en arrière par ses coups de reins qui le faisait approcher de la jouissance tant convoitée, Carlisle sentait sa chemise coler à sa peau par la sueur dont tout son corps regorgeait. Doucement, sentant qu'il appuyait de plus en plus fort sur son point le plus nerveux, Bella ondula son bassin dans le but d'approfondir ses fameux coups qui la firent raidement atteindre le point le plus culmunant de la jouissance rapidement suivie par celui qui la dominait dans un mélange de leurs cris respectifs. Il avait grogné son prénom d'une façon si sensuelle qu'elle n'avait que plus rougi.

Repu, il se laissa un peu tomber sur son épaule s'ennivrant de sa douce odeur de freesia tout en reprenant ses esprits, posant un tendre bécot sur celle ci avant de se relever et d'ainsi se séparer d'elle. Après s'être débarassé de la capote il se rhabilla, la laissant faire de même de son côté. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Bella pour retrouver ses vêtements éparapillés à travers la pièce et essayer de redonner une coiffure convenable à ses cheveux. Prenant son souffle, elle releva la tête et le chercha des yeux avec une certaine peur au fond d'elle. Certes, elle l'avait désiré et ce qui s'était passé était de loin la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie mais qu'en était il de lui ? Se pouvait-il qu'il accorde ce traitement à chaune de ses patientes ou collègues qu'il trouvait à son goût ? Non, impossible, cela se serait sû et serait remonté rapidement aux oreilles des commères de la bourgade. Malgré les questions qui lui restaient sans réponses elle s'asseya sur un fauteuil face au bureau pendant qu'il semblait plongé dans son dossier près de son armoire, le dos tourné à elle.

En réalité, il était partagé. C'était pire que tout. Certes il avait confiance en elle et pensait qu'elle garderait le secret mais si ce n'était pas le cas sa réputation et sa carrière étaient foutues pour une.. folie. Il l'avait tellement désirée en la voyant entrer que ça ne pouvait n'être que sexuel.. Non, il avait déjà eu des relations dans le passé et aucune, malgré l'envie ne l'avait fait craquer à ce point. Car ce n'était pas seulement son deuxième cerveau qui était devenu fou mais le Carlisle si posé et sérieux, le calme et distant. Elle avait su ouvrir une brèche dans cette solitude.. ce corps et ce coeur emprisonnés dans l'oubli, la déréliction. Avec lenteur, il retourna prendre place sur son fauteuil et détourna ses yeux d'elle, griffonant sur son bloc d'ordonnances. L'attitude de déni dont il faisait preuve blessa la jeune femme. C'était donc cela, juste une partie de jambes en l'air.. un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, autant de tristesse que de déception ce qui fit relever les prunelles vertes de l'homme qui décela sur ses traits tout le mépris qu'elle affichait mais aussi sa douleur. Il se raidit, comprenant son implication dans cet état.

_« _Bella.. je ne sais.._____» commença t'il, perdant tout l'aplomb qu'il avait eu durant leur coït mais il fut rapidement coupé._____

« Non, t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. Ne t'ennuies pas à chercher des excuses et autres plaidoiries inutiles qui nous feraient perdre du temps..on a passé un bon quart d'heure et ...»___________ Bella s'était enhardie par la colère mais n'eût pas le privilège de poursuivre qu'il s'était levé, surpris de ses paroles pour venir la prendre timidement dans ses bras.___________

« Désolé.. tu sais, j'ai souvent couché avec des femmes qui me procuraient du plaisir mais sans réel plus.. et aujourd'hui ça a été autre chose, je.. tu es différente et je comptais vraiment te le dire »________________ expliquait-il d'un ton hésitant mais franc. ________________

A l'issue de ses paroles réconfortantes, Bella redevint rouge pivoine sous cet ultime compliment mais aussi par honte. Un sourire s'inscrit sur les lèvres du blond à la vue de sa petite moue et il déposa une main sur sa joue avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main, restée entreprenante descendit jusqu'à la poitrine de la brune et s'attarda sur le côté gauche : son coeur tambourinait malgré ses séquelles et blessures. Il la relâcha à contre coeur pour reprendre leur bouffée d'oxygène vitale. Échange de sourires et second baiser qui sembla ne durer qu'une petite seconde avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse et que la voix de la secrétaire ne se fasse entendre :

_« _Docteur Cullen, votre rendez-vous de 17h est là.. Je la fais patienter en salle d'attente._____»_____

Le concerné appuya sur un petit bouton, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son irritation dans sa voix :

_« Je la prends dans cinq minutes, merci. »_

_Bella, comprenant que le temps qu'il lui avait été approprié s'était écoulé, mordit sa lèvre et contempla Carlisle. Ce dernier se trouvait aussi désemparé qu'elle mais réussit à lui redonner le sourire : _

__« Je finis mon service tard aujourd'hui mais si demain je venais te chercher vers 18h et que nous allions à Port Angeles.. »__

___« J'accepte.. » répondit-elle avant de glisser un baiser sur sa joue et de filer à l'anglaise, le laissant sur sa fin. ___

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Surtout mon premier lemon *-* et ma montre m'annonce qu'il est 05 :30,<p>

le temps pour moi d'aller dans mon dodo ! Et je vous dit à la prochaine, espérant trouver quelques reviews :)

-D'ailleurs j'essaye vraiment d'y répondre mais FF c'est assez compliqué !-

Je vous aimes. - Non, j'essaie pas de vous amadouer, du tout.

Bisous, profitez de la vie avant qu'elle ne profite de vous.

_C'était la minute philosophique !_

_C._


	4. Premier Rencard

Sincèrement, je suis confuse.. Je traverse une mauvaise épreuve et écrire, surtout avec ce personnage c'est difficile. Alors je m'excuse pour toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui suivent cette fiction, qui attendent.. Je vais tâcher de m'y mettre c'est promis mais je ne sais pas quand. En attendant, je vous offre ce que j'avais écrit du prochain chapitre..

* * *

><p>Traversant le hall de l'hopital, Bella, les cheveux étrangement ébourrifés et un sourire béat sur son visage, essayait de ne pas trébucher et de garder l'allure qu'elle avait piquée à une femme fatale.. Non.. elle avait vraiment fait cela ? Pourquoi se faut-il que dès son arrivée dans ce bled, elle couche avec l'habitant ? Des médecins elle en avait vu des dizaines, c'était pas la blouse qui l'excitait ! Et pourtant. Peut être qu'elle n'avait que rêvé pensa-t'elle. Pour quelqu'un d'endormi, elle était sacrément bien réveillée. La pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes lui remit les idées en place et c'est ruisselante qu'elle regagna sa camionnette, posant ses mains sur son volant ainsi que sa tête en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait pas fait les radios, ni les électrocardiogrammes. Son coeur battait la chamade et tambourinait dans ses tempes comme pour la réprimander. C'était pas le plus grave, de toute manière. C'était pas non plus un crime d'avoir fait l'amour. L'amour, pour une fois ! Toutes ses relations n'avaient jamais tenu plus d'un mois. A croire que sa fragilité était repoussante. Certes, elle avait son caractère mais sa douceur était sans égale. Bref, murmura t'elle pour elle même en démarrant le moteur. Elle arriva à la demeure familiale désertée, les idées pas très claires et une sensation de froid : elle avait oublié sa parka au cabinet.<p>

Les épaules voûtées et le regard baissé vers ses pieds, Carlisle tenta de se reconcentrer. Il passa sa main sur son visage, là où elle l'avait embrassé, mais une perturbation odoriférante l'arracha à ses pensées : Bella était encore là malgré son absence. Il remarqua le vêtement délaissé sur le fauteuil destiné aux patients, son coeur rata un battement et il s'en empara pour le porter à ses narines dans un certain empressement. Longuement, avec une délectation intense, il savoura l'odeur du vêtement mais son rendez-vous n'allait pas manquer pour autant. Rapidement, il plia la parka en deux et la fourra négligemment sous son bureau pour aller ouvrir à une de ces ferventes admiratrices, une patiente qui ne cessait de consulter pour des maladies imaginaires. Un sourire purement professionel s'installa sur les lèvres du jeune médecin qui serra la main de la quarantenaire. Une bonne demie heure de gloussements et de sous-entendus provocateurs, la séance était heureusement, pour lui, terminée. Mais pas la journée. Il fallait encore endurer les ordonnances et autres dossiers, admirer de superbes varices, avaler le café amer de la cafétéria assis sur ce modeste fauteuil de bureau en skaï qui vous collait la peau.. Les patients défilaient sans pouvoir lui enlever les deux iris chocolatés de Bella. Il se rappella du manteau et le pris entre ses mains. Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix résonner dans ses oreilles, son visage accaparer son esprit, son odeur chatouiller ses narines. C'en était trop. Il fourra le K-Way dans un sac, prit sa malette, enfila sa veste et partis vers le parking. Quand il rentra chez lui sous les coups de vingt-deux heures, il n'avala rien, se laissant tomber dans son lit. Il était si difficile de trouver le sommeil dans un lit si vaste, si vide, si froid.

**_Le lendemain, 18h._**

La journée avait semblé être interminable mais il était fin prêt, garé devant la petite maison. Il avait passé la journée à attendre ce moment et maintenant qu'il y était, une sensation bizarre le parcourait. De la peur ? Peut être un peu. Mais surtout de l'appréhension. Il souffla péniblement et se décida à enfin lâcher son volant. Traversant les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la maison, il toqua à la porte et attendit. Elle avait peut être oublié après tout, peut être qu'elle avait mieux à faire, peut être avait elle un copain ? Ca fait beaucoup de peut être, Carlisle ! Reprends toi un peu. se dit il pour se calmer alors que le verrou sauta, le réveillant un peu alors qu'un doux visage parsemé de boucles cuivrées fit son apparition dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte. Vite, il mit une main derrière son dos.

Un large sourire s'aventura sur les lèvres des deux amants resplandissants, ainsi mis sur leurs trente et un. Une courte robe bleue nuit qui dissimulaient à peine ses genoux pour elle mais offrait un joli décoleté et un costume décontracté mais chic pour lui. Ils restèrent là à se contempler puis il prit la parole.

-Tu.. Tu es vraiment.. magnifique.

Ces paroles lui réchauffèrent le coeur et parsemèrent sur ses joues un petit rougissement.

-Tu es très élégant. bredouilla t'elle mais d'un air plutôt convaincu.

-On feraient mieux d'y aller, la route est longue jusqu'à Port Angeles..mais avant, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. Il révéla la main qu'il cachait derrière son dos, dévoilant une rose d'une teinte pâle, rosée et presque nacrée. La vue de cette rose la laissa silencieuse et étrangement fascinée. Ils partirent finalement bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à la mercedes rutilante et y prirent place. La tension grimpait dans l'habitacle.

-Et sinon, ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ? Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère et essayait aussi de ne pas trop la braquer mais elle l'intriguait.

-Non, juste une petite semaine.. Je suis revenue pour mon père qui.. Il n'est pas très en forme. Elle inhala le parfum envoûtant de sa rose à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'échappa pas au médecin.

-Bien.. Et que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je prend des cours par correspondance.. Psychologie, mais j'écris en fait. Et .. elle avait failli dire et toi ? C'était complètement idiot et elle se mit à rire. Un rire argentin qui le fit sourire même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait saisi la blague, elle était si jolie.


End file.
